Playtime
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Heya! I'm Ada, Adelaide Maria Swan (Call me Adelaide and I'll kill ya, literally!). I was never exactly, well, normal and when I was 13 something happened to me, something that most see as a cursey thing, but I see as a blessing cause my life, as sad as it sounds, became WAY more EPIC after I became, wait for it… a vampire! Watch out world, Ada's here and she's never gonna grow up!
1. Could Life Get Any Worse?

**Hey! New STORY! This is kinda like a one-shot, discontinued from the last chap, fuckall kinda story where each chapter sort of follows on from the other, but at the same time... doesn't. Makes no sense, right? Yeah, actually; that 'bout sums up the whole story.**

 **I HIGHLY doubt there will be any sex in this and if it is it'll be for 'older' characters as I just don't feel _comfortable_ with writing sex for people who look like 13-year-olds. There will be a lot of swearing, cringe, humor, violence, mentions of child prostitution, drugs, guns, drug/gun running, crime, etc. (Let's just say Ada doesn't have the best past and she _is_ only just out of the immortal child age limit so… yeah, violent.**

 **I will also mention that this story is just me getting out thoughts, ideas, crazy things and just shit. It's also about me (hopefully) improving writing and stress relief and the whatnot. I am also open to ideas and prompts.**

 **There are also pictures, outfits that accompany each chap. If you wanna see them then I suggest reading this story on my website (Link on profile) as they are on/in there.**

 **Ada is 'played' by Mika Abdalla, Alec is 'played' by Asa Butterfield and Jane is 'played' by Elle Fanning. Everyone else is as they are in the movies UNLESS stated otherwise.**

 **Seriously hoping you understood any of that,**

 _ **Brookie**_

 **(P.S: Someone really needs to remind me to catch up on the stories in my alerts)**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any other fandom mentioned within this story.**

* * *

 **Could Life Get Any Worse?**

Could life get any worse? She was already involved with drug dealers and gun smugglers, having carried their _products_ from one side of town to the other, without the police ever catching onto her, for years.

It didn't earn her much, only a hundred pounds or so per trip, and that was only because she could carry so much without anyone noticing

When that man had grabbed at her four years ago and started to feel her up, she had been scared out of her mind but, luckily, she had been on her way to deliver a small part of a gun supply to their destination when he had and she had been able to stop him.

He had been her first kill, no one knew it was her, she was gone before anyone arrived. But the moment had been branded in her mind and, though she hated it, she knew what she needed to do. Her family needed the money and Renee's job didn't pay as much as she realized, and Charlie's support couldn't pay all the bills.

There just wasn't enough money for new clothes, books, for the bills, school supplies, _food_. And it really didn't help that Renee spent most of the money she made on herself, and sometimes Bella.

It was what had originally forced into this job, no one would hire her other than the illegal world, and at least they paid well, even if she knew she would never get out of this life, at least her sister could continue being happy.

Continue being clueless and law-abiding.

She did love her sister, but Bella really was an idiot sometimes. To believe that the world could be all sunshine & fuckin' rainbows, that there was kindness in the world and you could get anywhere if you just stuck your head down and studied.

Hah! Yeah right!

World was a harsh and cruel place where danger and death lurked in every corner. You were blessed if you never knew about the true world, cursed if you did.

But, hey! That was just life!

The money she made helped for awhile, but when Renee had lost her job, she had had to do things she NEVER wanted to do, all because there was not enough money.

She became a _prostitute_. But not any old prostitute, no. She became a _child prostitute_.

Of course, her _family_ didn't know what she did, they would drag her out of her work and shun her even more than they already did, if they knew. Bell and Charlie was too self-righteous, and Renee was just plain ditzy.

She would have left years ago if it was not for the Bella, and the fact that she had nowhere to go.

Everything she did wasn't for herself or Renee, always for Bella. She loved her sister, her twin, despite (Or maybe because) her flaws and faults. When they were together, everything felt ok, like everything would be alright and Bella's positive attitude would always make her forget the real world, if for a time.

And she could tell that Bella was smart, really smart. If she wanted to, she could one day change the world, her sister had no doubt of that. But, what she didn't realize was that, smarts didn't matter, money and power did. And Bella wouldn't know half the things she did if it weren't for her sister 'working' to help her sister out.

Yes, 13-year-old Adelaide Maria Swan, was a drug and gun runner/carrier as well as a prostitute, thief and murderer… all because she wanted her sister to be able to have a better life.

How sweet?

Note the sarcasm.

She often questioned why she got into this life, but she would always come back with the same answer… Bella. She never understood it herself, but it was just the thought of her twin ever knowing the real harshness of the world, of ever being exposed to the cruelty of it?

And Ada knew that, if she weren't there, then Bella would have to. It would be the only way she could support herself, and Renee. The only way she could keep up the life she was used to.

As Ada was thinking these thoughts, losing herself in her mind as her body played on auto, she was vaguely aware of her latest 'session' ending, the pedophile politician handing her her fee as she put her clothes back on, and then left the fancy house.

She would always do that, when they would touch her, it was automatic. She would let her body do what it needed, and she lose herself in her thoughts, whether good, bad or chaotic… they were better.

She used to dream of the world her sister believed in, but over time she came to accept this as her reality, knowing that she would never truly leave this all behind unless she died.

How right she was, for it was that night that she was cornered by some gang members while walking through the darkened back alleys of Phoenix.

She knew this would happen eventually, you can't work for one gang for as long as she had without another finding out about you. She was just surprised it took them so long to figure it out, she'd known who their runners were for years, even robbed a few on occasion.

"Well, well, there she is. Berrie, I wonder, are you as sweet as your name?" The ring leader sneered as his companion's laughed.

"DeWayne." She stated, no fear in her voice as she continued walking, not afraid that they would hurt her, she knew they couldn't touch her unless she wanted it.

"Ah, so you know who I am. Good." The stereotypically tattooed gang leader said in what most would call a fear-inducing voice.

But Ada was not most.

The men crowded around her, taking menacing stances and leering at her, DeWayne, right in her face. "You've caused us a lot of trouble, little girl."

"Who? Me?" She asked, putting on the innocent face that has fooled so many fools before. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did, or am I mistaking you for the other little brown haired beauty that lives in 223 Attamore Drive, little _Adelaide_?" He asked, looking smug as shock came through her features.

He knew where she lived. He knew who she was. He could hurt Bella.

With that, an dark, angry energy burst from her, one that charged the shields that always compassed her. Whether on her skin, like a skin tight suit, or like an impenetrable bubble that stayed a few inches from her skin, her shield made it impossible to hurt her or truly touch her.

Her hand felt out, palms up at her sides as the shield pushed all of the men to the walls, most sputtering and scared, but DeWayne only looked at her with calculating eyes.

"You. Will. NOT. TOUCH. MY. SISTER!" She said, her dark eyes swirling with anger, one of her hands scrunching up slightly as the shield pressed them deeper into the walls.

"Of course not… if you join me, you little freak you." He wanted her, she would be a great asset, until she wasn't, then he would kill her. Or make her his bitch. Either way, he would have her, she could see it in his eyes.

She wouldn't leave her sister behind, not without great reason.

In a flash, she had the knife she kept in a holster on her thigh out and, as swift as a bird's wing, it was slit across his throat.

No remorse, nothing. She felt nothing, he did not deserve her emotions. He did not deserve her anything.

She didn't notice that her shields had retracted, the short burst of energy taking too much after the long day she had had, but she did notice when she was grabbed from behind. She noticed as she was held back, and the knives pierced her skin, the punches created purple and black and the guns created holes in her.

She tried to fight, but they held her fast and gave her no opportunity. They may have been henchmen, but they were still thugs

And deadly when angry.

She felt all the life leave her as she was dropped to the ground and only barely heard the screams as she faded in and out of consciousness as the black started and the fire set in.

She had never believed in God, in Heaven or Hell. But she was sure that she was now paying for her _sins_.

Could life get any worse?

Yes. Yes it could.


	2. New Life, New Ada

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any other fandom mentioned within this story.**

* * *

 **New Life, New Ada**

"Adelaide! Where have you been?!" Mathu asked as she came in as if she had no care in the world.

Her _sisters_ , Ruth and Linda, looked up from their magazines and tusked as they saw their youngest coven mate come into the den. They both knew that she was supposed to be in her room, not out. But no matter how many times Mathu tried to get her to stay put, no matter what he did to keep her in… she always got out.

Honestly, if they didn't already know that she was a physical shield, they would have said that her gift was getting out of, and into, places she shouldn't.

"Out." She said, as if it was obvious. "And it's Ada. A-D-A. A-d-a, it's not that hard."

"Stop with the cheek young lady!"

"Errrrrrr… no! And whoever said I was a young lady is a big fat stupid liar!"

Linda let out a bark of laughter at that and Ruth elbowed her, though she silently agreed. Ada was no lady. At. All.

Mathu gave them a sharp look and went back to berating Ada. "What have I told you about leaving without one of us? How did you escape? Where did you go? How many people did you kill?"

Ada took a big gulp of air, her cheeks puffing up like a pufferfish and then letting them deflate, pulling a raspberry at the end. "I was bored…! And I didn't kill that many, just like… three. Maybe four." She whined, petulantly, as she continued walking at a human pace towards her room.

Now, don't get me wrong. Ada was no brat. She was no diva or attention seeker, but she did LOVE causing trouble. She enjoyed acting as though she were a little girl, it made her feel better.

PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, that's what people would say she had, and acting like a child helped her cope with the things she would, could, never forget. Helped her deal with the fact that she would never see her twin again and made her feel like she wasn't the adult she had been forced to be, that she was a child forever.

That she never had to grow up again.

A second chance. A new life. A new her. A new Ada.

This was her second chance and she would not waste it, she would be as childish as she could, until the day she could not play any longer. But for an immortal being? That day could be hundreds of years away, so Ada wasn't too worried 'bout it.

"You could spend time with your sisters." Mathu tried, not for the first time. He wanted her to accept that she was apart of his coven, his _family_ , but he knew she resented him for taking her from her twin.

Ada stopped walking and slowly turned to face him and Ruth and Linda froze. They knew what would happen. They knew that, despite her fun loving, happy, outward appearance, Ada held a lot of anger to their maker, though they never knew why exactly, always assuming that it was something to do with him turning her or her missing out on being human.

"Oh, I would LOVE to spend time with my sister, but I can't, can I? You made it so I can never see her again. You made it so I will live and she will die! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" By the time she finished talking, her hand was out, palm facing forward as she held him under her heavy shield, his skin cracking as the anger she suppressed seeped through. "I can't ever see her again, and it's all YOUR fault! Make no mistake, I hate you. And I'll always hate you!"

Mathu's neck was now barely hanging onto his torso, large, gaping cracks covered his body and his clothes were torn and shredded. Ruth and Linda tried to stop her, but fell flat on their asses when they vamp sped into her shields.

However, Ada still felt the impact on her shields and it knocked some sense into her. Within a flash, her hand was back at her side and a childish smile was on her face, "I'm gonna go watch some Spongebob! Laterz!" She called as she turned around and skipped away, ignoring her _coven_ 's incredulous looks as she did.

She had only been turned fourteen months and twelve days ago, and her gift was already so strong. It just came naturally to her, destroying things, breaking them, shielding them.

The thing she struggled with was raining it in, stopping. That was what she did not have control over, and Ada suspected that was because her gift was tied to her emotions, and because she always felt angry, always wanted to break things, her gift wanted it to.

She actually feared the day she let all her anger out, for she knew she would end up doing so one day, but she wasn't too worried. She was far from Bella (The only person other than herself she cared for) and she knew her gift would never hurt her, so whatever happened, she'd be fine.

Maybe she may act different, dress different and be a different species. But Ada wasn't sure if she really had changed, or if she had just revealed who she really was.


	3. Immortal Child

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any other fandom mentioned within this story.**

* * *

 **Immortal Child**

It was just another day for Mathu and his coven. Ada had snuck out the previous night, again. They still didn't know how she managed to get in and out without anyone seeing or hearing her (Even though it had been almost a year and a half since she first 'came' to them). If it weren't for the fact that they already knew her gift was a physical shield, they would have thought her gift was, well, getting into (And out of) things she shouldn't.

Anyway, it was just like any other day, Ruth and Linda were watching the latest episode of 'Gilmore Girls', Ada was… out (Probably hunting, again) and Mathu was in his office, reading one of his first editions when, all of a sudden, something was heard off in the distance, the gentle rushing of the wind, light footsteps rushing quickly, a warning sound that a vampire was coming near.

At first, they thought it was just Ada, running about in the forests again, but then they heard more and more footsteps, quick as a dragonfly and Mathu vamp-speeded towards the girls.

"Mathu, are we expecting guests?" Ruth asked, wondering if he had forgotten to tell them about some vampires in the area, though he never had before.

"No." He stated, standing in front of his girls, Ruth flanking his right and Linda on his left. He wondered where Ada was and hoped she was alright, that she wouldn't show up while these vampires were here.

But as he saw the three _kings_ and at least a dozen of the guard, he knew that all his work would be for nothing. They wouldn't get out of this and he was only glad that he hadn't told his girls about any of his plans, at least they would live.

He had, at first, cared little about neither Ruth nor Linda, or even Ada, but over time he had come to care for the girls who relied so much on him for support and guidance. Come to love them like a father, lover in his eldest's case, would. He knew this was his end, but at least his girls would be fine.

At least he hoped so.

"Ahhh, Mathu… I am surprised that it was you that has committed such a heinous crime." Aro intoned in a grave voice, but there was no mistaking the happy gleam in his eyes. "I would have thought you would understand that it would be wise to never to break the law."

"Surprised you may be, brother, but there is no doubting that it is he that has broken the law. They must die!" Caius said, angrily. His sadistic and monstrous side coming through, his beast calling for their heads to be ripped from their bodies and burned at his feet.

"Patience, brother. Mayhap, they do not all know of what their coven leader has done." Aro questioned as he silently gestured for his guard to restrain the three felonies as he observed them. Though Mathu looked nervous and defeated, the woman just looked confused and scared, as though they truly did not know why the kings were here to kill them and their coven.

"My kings, my girls do not know of what crime you speak of, please I beg of you to let them go, all of them. They will do no harm, are, no harm." Mathu begged as he tugged and pulled, trying to get free of the strongest of the guard, Felix's, steady and strong grip.

"That is what they all say but I do not see how they could not know, the child's scent is all over this compound! Do not treat us as fools! It will not work in your favor!" Caius stated, his nose flaring as his short temper rose.

Aro, ignoring his brother's angry rant, slipped his hand into Mathu's and closed his eyes, letting the memories seep through him, smiling at the happy ones, and frowning as he heard Mathu's thoughts and plans.

It seemed that the child, _Ada_ , was not an Immortal Child, or at least not in the way they assumed. She was turned at roughly the same age as his dear twins and, though he could tell she would be a handful with her childish mask, she seemed to be a lot smarter and far more grown-up than she let on.

And her gift, a physical shield that was already so strong for one so young; it was such a rarity, such a prize. He wanted her, her gift would help his guard's power just as much as the twins did, if not more.

But, although they were here because of a passing nomad who had seen Ada while she was out hunting with Mathu, a nomad who had just assumed that she was an Immortal Child (From the brutal way she fed and her short size; platform heels could only do so much) and had come straight to the Volturi like any good citizen would, the thoughts and memories in Mathu's head were still enough that they could, and would burn him. If not for a different crime than the one accused.

No one plotted to end the Volturi and got away with it.

No one.

"Well, that was enlightening and it also seems, that-" Aro was cut off as the sound of someone singing, awfully I might add, floating through their ears and they all whipped their heads around to look in that direction as the sound got closer and closer.

"..hen God-fearin' women get the blues. Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du. There ain't no slap-dab-a-tellin' what their gonna do. Du, du, du, du, du, du. Run round yellin' I've got a Mustang, it'll do 80, you don't have to be my baby." The back of Ada's dancing form came into view, the only things that could be seen were her chunky, black platform boots and her long black jacket, the hood of which was up and pointed down like a sharp knife. She seemed to be oblivious to the world around her as her booty shook and her arms danced along to the song, looking as though they were stirring a pot as she continued, "I've stirred my last batch of gravy, you don't have to be my… be my… be my... bahy-bie. Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du. Call up the deacons, call the Ladies Aid. Call all th-" She turned around and opened her eyes, expecting to just see the house, but instead saw over a dozen eyes trained on her. She quickly got her new, silver MP3 player out of her pocket, stopping the song and taking her bright pink earphones out, all of which took approximately one second. "Oh, errrr… Hey! Whatch ya'll doin'?"

The looks in their gazes was ranging from bewildered, to incredulous to downright amused, but Ada wasn't looking as she took in the sight of her 'coven' being held by another group, one she assumed was the _dreaded Volturi_ judging by all the carefully taken care of cloaks and 'V' necklaces that they were all wearing. She looked towards who she thought was probably Aro, judging by the way everyone acted around him.

Caius and Marcus, she was told, were kings to, but Aro? Aro was the head honcho, of that she was certain.

"And here she is, the _Immortal Child_. Adelaide."

"Ada. Just. Ada. Why does nobody get that? I mean, it's not like it's so hard, it's just three letters, basically two. A-d-a. Ada. Seriously, it's not that hard. And immortal child? I mean, I agree that I that I wanna be a kid for like basically forever, or as long as I can, but that don't mean I'm a 'immortal child? I mean, it's like, come on!" Ada ranted, trailing off as everyone just continued to look at her with 'are you serious?' looks. "What?! What did I do? What did he do?" She asked, pointing at Mathu, who was silently trying to tell her to stop talking and run.

Demitri runs straight towards Ada, only to fall right down on his ass before he got within three feet of her. Ada span and looked at him, her happy-go-lucky smile dropping into an angry face as her shield pressed him into the earth, cracks forming around him and on his pretty little face.

She looked so furious that, if she was human, her face would be red with anger and if she were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

Ada didn't really have tantrums, sure, she liked killing bad humans, it was sport; fun. But that doesn't mean that she took risks. Ada's a… complex being, her childish exterior was nothing like her calculative and excelled mind. Sure, she would push every law, rule and boundary, but she would not truly break them.

Her motto, well one of them, was 'I observe large, important, laws, so that I can break small, useless, ones' and that was what she did, what she had always done; break the small insignificant laws while abiding by the big laws… _mostly_.

What?! When she breaks the big laws, no one knows, no one notices! So… all's good! Right?

Yeah, let's just get back to the story.

Her voice was deadly serious and her face blank, a far cry from how she was just moments ago, as she slowly spoke, every word clear as it cut through the shadowed area. "Just because act like a child, does not mean I am one. Don't think me stupid, I'm not stupid. _Alright?_ " Suddenly she started screaming as an intense pain came through into her mind, like she was experiencing the change all over again.

She lost her concentration as she fell to her knees, her outer shield lifting from Demetri and wrapping tightly around her and her inner one in a fruitless effort to stop the pain. This allowed Bentley, a 76-vampire-year-old lower guard, too grab her, the long black leather of her coat sleeves creating a barrier between his skin and hers.

Demetri was up and in front of her within five seconds, hauling her to her feet as she continued to scream.

"Jane." Aro said and, just like that, the pain left and Ada stopped screaming. Her mind was numb and felt like, what Ada assumed, a computer would feel like after a crash. When she regained control of her senses, she noticed she was looking directly into unamused, red eyes and that her arms were being held behind her back and a hand was firmly holding her chin over the black masking of her coat.

She knew that she could easily break out of their hold as, technically, they weren't holding her but her clothing and outer shield, but she decided to humor them; she was bored and could tell that she had already pushed them a lot, not that she didn't want to push them more.

And besides, she liked this coat and she didn't want to risk ripping it.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" She asked, looking directly into disbelieving eyes a she smiled her childish smile, her face the perfect picture of playful innocence, even as she was being 'held'.

Suddenly, a high-pitched, borderline manic, laugh filtered through the air, "Oh, she truly is an enigma, isn't she." Aro sounded and everyone could hear the interest and curiosity in his amused tones. He appeared before her, his eyes curiously looking into the darkness of her hood, the redness of her eyes piercing defiantly past thin lilac borders and into his milky ones. "Your talent is exquisite."

"She is a child, she must be destroyed, no matter your curiosity, brother." Caius said, annoyed, as always, with his coven brother's need to 'collect gifts'.

"True, true, but such a waste. Her talent is so strong, so… magnifico." He trailed his fingers down her cheek and pushed her hood back, the pigtails of her short purple and pink wig bouncing free, her red eyes still glaring through her long fringe. "Amazing, simply… amazing. How…?"

"Skin-tight shield, of course." She replied, inclining her head slightly as she smirked at him.

" _Of course!_ " Caius muttered sarcastically while Aro just watched her with interest.

"My dear, would you mind letting me touch your skin?"

"Why?" Ada asked, both suspicious and curious at the same time.

"My gift is what is now called 'tactical telepathy' it-"

"You can read someone's thoughts by touching them." Ada interrupted, "I know."

"And how do you know that? Hmmm? Did someone tell you? Are you a spy? Trying to kill us? Defeat?" Caius jump to conclusions, ever the paranoid male.

"Erm, nooooo… I just read comic books. A lot. Seriously, like, everyday. Batman's my favorite, but ah, the Suicide Squad and X Force is cool too, and the X Force originators, New Mutants and Spiderman and Superman, and Supergirl and… er, nevermind. Sorry, I, er… yeah I go off like that sometimes, better catch me fast or I won't shut up, just ask the girls and Matty!" She said, smiling again and wriggling about in the Volturi Guard's firm hold.

No one knew quite what to say, most wondering if this girl was exactly sane and the rest (Namely Jane and Alec) wondering when this would be over so that they could go back to Volterra.

Except Felix, his mind was on Demetri. Though less on the fact that his bestie, Captain of the Volturi Guard, had gotten beaten down by a little girl in front of not only the masters, but most of said guard (Something that could lose him respect). No, he was mentally listing as many people he could tell about his bestie getting his ass kicked by said little girl. Yeah, great priorities mate.

Ada was also thinking. She knew that she was barely the legal age limit for turning, having read the VLB, the Vampire- though some would say the V means Volturi- Law Book (Yes, there is such a thing), and knew that she would have to play this right.

She had know they would find out about her eventually, but she thought she would have had a few more years left before they did and so was not fully prepared. She knew that the only way she got out of this alive was if she played her cards right and became one of the guard (Ada was not foolish in thinking that her gift was not rare and powerful) and while she did not mind that so much, she wasn't sure if they would let her still be a 'kid' while serving on the guard. She doubted they would.

And, after all, that was all she wanted in this life. A chance to be the child she was denied being in her human life.

So taking a chance, she started speaking, her voice serious, calm, and yet passionate and forceful as she spoke words that would not only save her life, but change it too. "Look, I was turned when I was thirteen, and while that is young, I am far more aware and grown-up than I let on. My gift is amazing, I know it is, I use it in only it's raw forms and already I can do more than you would believe. Yes, when I kill, I like to lose control slightly, but I'll never do something as stupid as revealing myself to the idiot humans of this god-forsaken world.

"Feel free to read my thoughts and see my memories Aro, but know that my life has been far from pretty and my thoughts are so fast and so chaotic that they make me feel insane sometimes. There are many things I have done in my short life that I am far from proud of, but things I would do again if it would save my sister, my twin, from knowing the truth of the world.

"I'm not asking for you to let me go, just that you let me live. I'll do whatever you need but my only request is that you let me have at least a few years to be a child, to be me."


	4. The Origins of Ruth and Linda

**WARNING. WARNING. Filler Alert. Filler Alert. (Yes, this is filler. Yes, there will be more like this. No, nagging me won't make the good stuff come faster. Yes, my creativity is currently on the down-low.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any other fandom mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **The Origins of Ruth and Linda**

Ruth, in her human life, had been nothing but a means to an end to her 'family'. Having been taken off the streets of London as a baby after her 'mother' had had a stillborn... again. Ruth had been swapped for the stillborn and raised as Kimberlea Ruth Atkinson, the curly blonde haired, blue-gray eyed daughter of Kadence and Joseph Atkinson.

She was raised to be a 60's housewife, home-schooled in the ways of the rich. That was all she knew, until one day, when she was in her early twenties, she was out shopping with some _friends_ and they were mugged, Ruth being severely injured in the process. She had ended up in the hospital where, once she woke up from her three week coma, she was informed that the knife that had been forced into her stomach had damaged some things and, long story short, she now couldn't have children.

Now, Ruth had never really wanted, or even liked, children but to her 'parents', it was all their planning down the drain. Ruth was worth nothing to them anymore and they quickly disowned her, making up some story that they had 'just found out' that Ruth wasn't actually their daughter, that there was a mistake at the hospital, and that Ruth wanted to go find her real family.

To cut things short, Ruth was soon forced onto the streets and, over the next few years, she would learn to lie better than anyone, using her knowledge of the upper-class to con. One day, a con went wrong and next thing she knew she was being chased by the cops.

She had hid out in warehouses and shelters, laying low and thinking about everything that had brought her to where she was today when she had met handsome short black haired and red eyed man who would soon bite her and become her everything.

Oh, she knew they weren't mates, but damn if he did not make her feel special, even more so once they realized that she had the gift of persuasion. She couldn't make people do whatever she wanted, but she could put in the right words here and there, gently nudging them her her side of things till they agreed. She had used it on Mathu many times, but only to get him to buy her things, she trusted him completely, even if she was quite jealous and angry when he first brought Linda home.

Oh yes, and Linda? Well she was born and raised in Ireland, she was the youngest of six siblings, inheriting her long red hair from her father, and her light green eyes and short height from her mother.

She loved her family, but over the years, it had gotten quite overbearing, everyone always comparing her to her siblings so, as soon as she had finished school, she left her home, moved to the city and became a private detective who specialized in finding missing people.

Over the next two years she made quite the name for herself in 80's Dublin and the surrounding areas, but it was because of this name that she had been turned. Mathu had heard word of a woman who could find anyone and thought that, in her immortal life, she may have a tracker-like gift.

He had watched her, stalking her like a lion would a deer and, when the opportunity came, he struck, turning her with the excuse that she would have died otherwise.

And Mathu was right in his assumption as, once her newborn year was over, it quickly became clear that she was gifted with the ability to find anyone, so long as she knew the name they were currently using but, although it was an amazing and strong ability, it had it's flaws as she needed to know the _exact_ name they were using, if they changed their name, even if it was just a few letters different, she couldn't find them.

Over the next decade and a half, the girls would bond, become sort-of-sisters as they and Mathu moved from city to city, country to country, always staying away from the Volturi and only seeing other vampires every once in a while until they would come to a sunny state in America, where Mathu would find his latest _project_ , one that would ultimately be his downfall.


	5. New Place To Play

**Heya girlies (and guysies)! How ya'll doin? So sorry I've left ya hangin' for TWO MONTHS! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, hope ya can forgive me!**

 **Also, please tell me if you would like small chapters (under 500/1000 words) that are (I hope) funny, don't really follow the timelines well but are brought out regularly (Like once a week, or two or three every two weeks or something).**

 **OR longer, better chaps that may or may not be funnier, definitely more like a book chapter and follow the timeline, character/relationship developments and will be inconsistent with the postings, probably (at the moment due to an explosion-in-Charlie's-factory mind) with really long gaps in-between updates.**

 **Oh, and** **if anyone knows any good Harry Potter, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, Twilight etc stories (can be crossover, doesn't have to be) who's pairings are OC/Bella/some-other-character-who-isn't-like-they-are-in-the-canon with a bad guy (or girl), could ya let me know? I'm running out of reading material. Or Doctor Who, OC with the Doctor.**

 **Love ya'll, thanks and, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **New Place To Play**

Sun. So. Much. Damn. Freakin sunlight!

I mean, this is the home of the Vampire Royalty/Police/Mafia… right? Yeah? So why in fucks name did they decide to make home in one of the sunniest places EVER! Not to mention one of the most religious countries ever! (Because we all know how much religion, well most religions, loves vampires! Note the sarcasm.)

Seriously though, were they like drunk or something when they made home? Did they actually think this was a good idea? I mean, it's their _home_ , for damn sake, and they actually made it so they can't go outside in the daytime… like ever. And at night they can't be near humans cause of course _everyone_ would _totally_ think that the creepy red-eyed, cold-skinned, only-come-out-at-night people were _definitely_ normal and _totally not_ _demons_.

Idiots.

Ada had only been here a few days and she already wanted to smash her head through a brick wall at the stupidity of some of the eldest of her kind. I mean, they even had a massive training area that wasn't sound proofed- because the humans of Volterra were all totally that hard of hearing that they _definitely couldn't_ hear the thunder booms of vampires crashing into one another.

I mean, sure, humans are pretty dumb- but Ada wasn't so stupid as to think that there wasn't at least some owls and falcons amongst the doves and pigeons, if you get what I mean.

But on a more positive note, at least the castle was really big, at least 5 floors in the whole castle with 2 levels hidden within the mountain itself! And because the Volturi actually owned all of Volterra- Though only the mayor(s) knew of this and were sworn to secrecy and always watched- no one could dig into the mountain and find them.

From what she had seen, the rooms seemed endless and everyday she found at least 5 new ones. The castle was split up into 4 sections; the main area (Where visiting vampies stay/saw), the lower guards quarters (Which housed most of the guards things; bedrooms, games room, swimming pool, home cinema, arcade… you know normal things), the elite guards area (which was smaller than the lower guards quarters but only housed their bedrooms and elite lounge- they spent most of their time in the lower guards areas anyway) and then the 'Royal' quarters (Where the kings and their wives stayed).

She'd only been in the first two areas as she wasn't an elite guard (yet) and the Master's didn't trust her to let her into their area and Ada had been banned from going anywhere _near_ them… not that that ever stopped her before, but she planned on waiting awhile before causing _that_ much mischief.

The ground level also had a few 'secret gardens', you know, an inner garden like they had in Ancient Roman homes, that were obviously well cared for and had every flower, tree and shrub you could ever have imagined in them and there was a large, beautiful ancient water fountain that had been delicately carved into swirls and patterns and designs from so many different eras in the center garden.

Overall, the Volturi Palace was pretty pretty and cool... but Ada still thought that having it in the middle of a highly sunny and deeply religious area was stupid.


	6. Training My Ass

**Warning: Contains torture (Not actual torture, kinda, more like Jane's kind of prank?)**

* * *

 **Training My Ass**

"Aaaaahhhhhh, fuck, shit, mother-hubbing-in-a-bloody-fuckin'-oven, you-shitting, pitch-faced, break ya in two- fuckin', er, aH shit, bloodyy-JANE! You, bah, little, eh, oh fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Jane, maybe you should stop now." Alec mentioned to his sister as he and a few others of the guard watched Ada get tortured under Jane's piercing glare.

"Why? She asked for it." Jane replied, her look that one of curious-innocence even as she kept the deadly red eyes trained on her target, a small smug grin willing to burst it's way onto her face.

"NOT LIKE THI-aaaaaaahhh sSHHIHIITT!" Ada screamed.

Though she had in fact asked Jane to use her abilities on her so that she could test just how strong her shield was, Jane seemed to have taken Ada's 'Jane, use your painy power ona me' for, well, 'Jane, use your painy power ona me!'.

Maybe she should have worded it better?

Probably.

Ah well, too late now- oh shit!

"Jane." Oh thank you ARO! Oh bless your milky old sparklly-

"No, let her continue, Aro. For how will she learn if she doesn't try? This is _training_ after all." She could practically _hear_ his smirk.

 _Oh crap!_ Ada thought as she scrambled up and scarpered, Jane following her.

Damn you Caius!


	7. Vampires DON'T Sparkle

**I Do NOT OWN Twi or The Little Mermaid- any of the versions... yet. *Smiles wide and evil* Also, please don't take offense you Twi-hearts out there but I should probably mention that this story will ridicule Twilight... a lot. Oh, and other fandoms and people and stuff. What can I say, Ada's odd!**

* * *

 **Vampires DON'T Sparkle**

"Hey, Ada, some of the guard members are going to play football, we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Alec said, watching as she turned her attention from the animation on the TV screen and looked at the clock.

"Erm… I don't like sunlight." Ada told them, turning back to her movie, she was watching the Little Mermaid and so far, she wasn't impressed. I mean, seriously! Was Ariel really _that_ stupid and naive? And she just needed a kiss, right? Why didn't she just smooch him, get her voice back and explain everything to him? Or, I dunno? Use hand gestures to show him that she was the one who saved him and that she just lost her voice? I mean really, where was the girl's logic?

"Really, I would have thought you would love it." He remarked, surprised. Ada often prefered light to dark, stating that the dark unnerved her and made her think 'bad things'.

"Oh, I do."

"But you just said-" Jane remarked, confused and annoyed as she so often was around Ada.

"Just cause I like sunlight, doesn't mean I like to be _in_ it."

"Ok…" Alec stated, not really sure what to add to that, "May I inquire why?"

"We sparkle." She replied, as if that would answer everything.

"Yes, I have noticed that, though I don't get the relevance to my brother's question."

Ada sighed and paused her film, looking at them and speaking to the twins as though she were explaining simple math to a child, "We are vampires. We are cold blooded killer's. We are predators, the top of the food chain. We are the demons Catholic's fear and the beasts that go bump in the night, the stories parents tell their naughty children to get them to behave. We are vampires, and vampires DON'T sparkle. I mean, I love glitter and sparkly things as much as the next girl, but we are grown ass, well mostly grown ass, vampires. And we sparkle. Like freaking Tinkerbell! Shit's embarrassing, so _excuse me_ if I do not like to be reminded of that little, annoying fact."

Ada humphed and turned back to her movie, switching it back on, ignoring the looks of utter disbelief and horror behind her as she started to hmm along to 'Kiss The Girl'.


End file.
